moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Dybbuk-Evolver
Epsilon Army |role = Mutation |useguns = 2x genobomb runs |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 420 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 18 |turn = 2 |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:12 |produced = Aerodome |req = Cloning Vats * Chimera Core in Bounty Hunt and Oil Control |groundattack = 75-22.5 * 2 (150-47.5 total) * 100% vs. Basic/Animal * 90% vs. Flak * 80% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 50% vs. heroes * 25% vs. Light and Medium/Harvester * 20% vs. Heavy, Light Structure, Heavy Structure and Drone * 15% vs. Defensive Structure and Big Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Big Light Structure, Very Big Defensive Structure, Big Heavy Structure and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 0% vs. Clairvoyants/Duplicants |cooldown = 12 frames (0.8 in-game seconds) |range = 6, minimum 3, radius 1.5 |ability = Weapon turns enemy infantry into Brutes * Weapon does not cause friendly fire |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Has 2 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 18 in-game seconds to reload |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = George "Seòras" Exley }} The Dybbuk-Evolver is yet another member of Epsilon's Dybbuk series of aircraft, with this one functioning as a bomber, whose genobombs are capable of mutating unfortunate infantry caught in its bombing runs into Brutes. Official description The ability to control and connect minds is the major factor behind Yuri's rapidly growing knowledge database that largely exceeds that of even the most advanced nation on Earth. With his elaborate research and methods of acquiring it, which are unreachable by the others, at the dawn of the 80s Yuri was already able to figure out certain secrets of the human DNA. This insight allowed him to create a vast array of weapons capable of real-time genetic mutation. The Dybbuk-Evolver is one of the most dangerous weapons based on this technology which is currently at Yuri's disposal. It is said that the Evolvers are only used against his enemies as a last resort, but the rumours of their presence are enough to send shivers up and down of a soldier's spine. The Dybbuk-Evolver equals to an impending doom for the infantry batallions not adequately equipped with anti-aircraft weapons; if these bombers are able to get in a position right above them and drop their entire load, it is a death sentence for many, the first out of two. The soldiers killed by the Dybbuk-Evolver's genobombs will enter a second life, life as a Brute loyal to Yuri who will instantly turn against its former comrades.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Dybbuk-Evolver's primary purpose is eliminating large groups of infantry in the later stages of a battle, if a proselyte prefers genetic mutation from above over long-range toxins of Viruses, or if plenty of bullets and dissolver beams aren't enough to stall the seemingly everlasting horde. Its genobombs may also be used against mechanical targets, so a clever proselyte can use its carpet-bombing ability to mutate unlucky infantry and hit nearby vehicles at the same time to maximize damage. Like Viruses, they lose their usefulness if the enemy focuses more on the development of armored divisions over infantry. While they can deal moderate damage to structures, they must attack in large squadrons to inflict any significant damage to heavily-armored buildings. Note that a proselyte is unable to mutate his own infantry as a sadistic effort to increase his Brute numbers. Appearances Act Two * Dybbuk-Evolvers make their first appearance in Obsidian Sands. At this point, the player-controlled PsiCorps can't build them yet; they are only accessible to the enemy Scorpion Cell, and can be controlled by capturing the Aerodomes where the traitors' Dybbuk-Evolvers are housed. * The Dybbuk-Evolver makes its debut as a buildable unit in the Covert Ops mission Survivors. It can be unlocked normally by the Cloning Vats if the player chooses to retake the southern Scorpion Cell base, or by the Tech Secret Lab near the northern base if that base (which doesn't have a Construction Yard for the player to build a Cloning Vats with) is recaptured instead. * In Earthrise, the Dybbuk-Evolver is fully functional on the Moon, having been designed to work in the vacuum of space. * For the Epsilon, Dybbuk-Evolver becomes buildable in Unthinkable. Assessment See also Other Epsilon Dybbuk aircraft: * Dybbuk-Attacker * Dybbuk-Seizer External links * Official showcase of the Dybbuk-Evolver prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:恶灵基因升腾者 Category:Aircraft Category:Dybbuk Category:Epsilon Army Category:Jets Category:Self Healing